


Snow

by MirTheOne



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform, is this fluff? angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirTheOne/pseuds/MirTheOne
Summary: The snow is falling





	Snow

February had finally came, but the snow just would not. stop. falling.

 

Earl used to love it when the snow fell

 

He would drag Ellis outside, ignoring his protest about the snow

 

He would always throw the first snowball, and it always made Ellis laugh

 

But now he’s gone

 

And the snow was just too painful

 

It _burned_ Earl with painful memories

 

Everytime the snow touched his skin, it burned so bad as Earl was reminded of what he lost that day

 

But Earl couldnt be bothered to shield himself from the snow anymore

 

No, the only reason he still wore a coat and a scarf was because his mother would nag him about it

 

The snow reminded him not only of his happiness with Ellis, but also of that nightmare of a night

 

That night too, was snowing

 

The fire was ravaging the town and it was so, so hot

 

Yet the snow fell without a care

 

When Earl tried to drag Ellis outside of his house, it snowed too

 

It just. wont. stop.

 

When Ellis grabbed his face and kissed him, when he told him the words that used to be so, so sweet

 

_“I love you.”_

 

Earl’s heart had frozen over, dropping to the floor in an instant

 

Just like the snow

 

The next time he saw Ellis, he was nothing more than dust over a half-assed gravestone

 

Dust, mixing with snow

 

So much snow that he couldnt even tell Ellis from it

 

The gravestone was in sight now, and Earl wanted nothing more than to lie next to it until he died

 

Let the snow took him, just like how it took Ellis that night

 

Yellow frangipanis adorned the grave, but that too was half buried by the snow

 

Earl never knew who put the frangipanis there, but it’s not like he cared

 

Ellis loved white hibiscus, so that’s what Earl brought to his grave every week

 

The flowers would always blend into the snow

 

Earl hated it, so he got them a blue ribbon

 

Just like the one Ellis sometimes wore to tie his hair up

 

And now he’s kneeling in front of the grave, cleaning snow from the frangipanis

 

The hibiscus and the frangipanis look well together

 

The yellow and blue reminded him of Ellis and his blue coat over a yellow vest

 

Ah, Earl really wanted to lie down there and stay with him forever

 

_“You don’t have to doubt my love, Earl. I will love you forever.”_

 

The wind blew, and Earl thought he could almost feel it

 

Ellis’ hand, softly caressing his cheek and tucking his hair behind his ear

 

He could almost saw his smile, hear his laugh

 

And Earl collapsed and burst into tears, wishing that Ellis would be here to wipe away those tears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry yall


End file.
